


In which Darcy Lewis May or may not be a Vsco girl

by Bishmonster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, Eyeballing, F/M, Jealous Clint, darcy lewis is a sleepy kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Clint wrestles with Jealousy





	In which Darcy Lewis May or may not be a Vsco girl

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a slump. Wrote this a work. Trying to power through. Help.

If Darcy Lewis stretched one more time like a sleepy kitten, he was going to lose his goddamn mind. The thing about big breasted women, besides them being Clint Barton’s favorite, was the way a t shirt rides up. Most t shirts are not designed to allow for a woman’s chest area to move. Even the oversized, long sleeve kind that Darcy seemed to prefer.

She must have had a late night. Her red mouthed yawns were jaw cracking and epic. Darcy would raise her arms and stretchhhhhhhh. It wasn’t enough that she was wearing the shortest shorts that ever did short. But when she yawned, her shirt rose above the waist line just so he could see a strip of white belly he was aching to get his hands on.

The problem, everyone else could see it to.

Clint wasn’t worried about his team mates, the ones who were taken didn’t care and the ones that weren’t thought of Darcy Lewis as a little sister. Except Clint. Clint did not think of her as a little sisterin any way shape or form. Darcy Lewis was all his sexual fantasies personified and more. Not just the lips, the tits, the ass. But the sass, the smarts, the baking and most of all... the unequivocal friendship and acceptance of himself and everyone she ever met. Even when he was a jack booted thug to her, she was still kind. Still bright sunshiny goodness.

The problem... were the other scientists, the visiting ones from Sweden, with their height and their fancy words and their wandering blue eyes. Darcy Lewis was cake to them. And Clint fucking hated it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my terrible updating speed (nonexistant) my muse is in Hawaii


End file.
